Going Under
by SpecialHell
Summary: Mac and Adam go undercover together. Slash.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N. Continuing with my attempts at fanfic clichés is 'Being undercover brings out A & B's true feelings,' and again my take has a slightly kinky edge to it – Hope you like it._

_P.S. Apologies for the awful club name – I couldn't think of anything better._

_A/N.2. I've been working on this story, on and off, for way over a year now. In the mean time CSI:NY was cancelled, which threw me off. As such I can't guarantee the quality here, but I hope you enjoy it anyways, since it's probably my last NY story._

* * *

Rain. The one thing Mac truly hated to see when he woke up for work. Rain meant compromised evidence. It meant a rush to get things collected before there was nothing left to collect. Worse than rain was the torrential downpour New York City was known for, which happened to be what was happening right outside Mac's window as he wrote down the details of the call-out.

Luckily, the rain eased by the time Mac was ready to leave, and was gone completely when he got to the crime scene. Unfortunately the scene was drenched; as was Detective Flack. Mac almost smiled at the exasperated look on Don's face as he stood, soaking wet and waiting for CSI.

"You been here long?" Mac asked sympathetically.

"Twenty minutes," Don mumbled. "But it was long enough." Flack shook the rain off his jacket before leading Mac over to the dead body.

"What do we have?" Flack consulted his notepad before answering.

"Male, mid-twenties. No ID. Looks like he's been strangled. Hawkes took a look and guessed with some sort of belt. It doesn't look like he's been redressed, so odds are he was killed in that." Flack indicated, and Mac took a moment to really look at the young man. He was wearing a pair of tight PVC jeans and an equally tight, olive green vest.

"So, we're thinking he came from a club," Mac surmised. Don nodded his agreement.

"Hawkes is canvassing the local area with a few uniforms; left the evidence collecting for you." Mac nodded distractedly as he looked down at the body.

"You got something?" Flack asked, immediately paying attention to Mac's stance.

"There's a stamp on his hand," Mac mumbled, leaning down to take a picture of the mark. "If we can match it to a club, we can retrace his steps."

"Get me a copy, and I'll circulate it with the uniforms," Don offered. Mac smiled in appreciation before continuing to process the scene.

(~*~)

Mac forced himself not to shake his head like a wet dog when he emerged from the elevator. The rain had started again halfway through processing, and he was soaked to the skin with an armful of evidence.

Seeing the predicament, Adam was immediately at his boss' side, taking the evidence from the older man.

"You're wet," Adam mumbled unnecessarily. Mac resisted giving Adam a pointed glare. The young man was only trying to help.

"I'm gonna go dry off," He replied instead. "Process those photos and I'll meet back with you once I'm changed." Adam nodded his acquiescence as Mac stalked off in search of warm, dry clothes.

(~*~)

"What do you have for me?"

Adam jumped when he heard a voice behind him. Spinning quickly, he calmed a little at seeing a dry and happy Mac.

"Just got those pictures back," Adam smiled. "I was waiting for you." Mac smiled in return before picking up the envelope he surmised held the pictures and spreading them out over the table. He searched for a moment; quickly locating the picture he needed to send to Flack. Picking it up, he handed it to Adam.

"Can you get this to Flack? We need to find out what club this stamp is from." The picture wasn't taken from him, and Mac looked up to see a very pale Adam staring at the photo.

"Adam." Mac raised his voice a little, just enough to pull Adam out of his trance. Adam blinked up at Mac, fear and apology in his eyes.

"Adam, do you know this mark?" Mac's voice was softer now, coaxing an answer from the lab tech. Slowly Adam nodded. After a few seconds of just staring at Mac, Adam pulled himself together and rushed over to the computer.

"It's for a club downtown," He mumbled as he typed. "It's called 'Club Paradise.' The vic was found decked out in PVC, right?" Mac didn't answer. He'd come to recognise when Adam was just thinking aloud. "That makes sense. This club is…" Adam looked up, the fear back in his eyes. "It's, uh. It's a lifestyle club." Mac raised an eyebrow; clueless.

"Lifestyle club?" Adam took a deep breath before answering.

"Alternative lifestyles. BDSM. Fetishes. It's mostly couples, but quite a few singles are regulars." Mac was looking at Adam in shock, and Adam was diligently avoiding his boss' gaze. Adam pulled up the contact information for Club Paradise and moved aside for Mac. The silence was stifling for Adam as Mac looked over the information on the club. He wrote down the necessary information and left the lab without looking back. Adam heaved a sigh of relief that Mac hadn't asked him how he knew about Club Paradise.

(~*~)

Mac waited patiently as the bartender looked at their db's picture. After a moment he shook his head.

"Sorry, I don't recognise him. I can get the girls who were waitressing last night to look if you want." Mac smiled gratefully and nodded. The bartender left to find the girls and Mac took a moment to look around the room he was in. The walls were decorated with black leather, the bar was a dark mahogany with a chrome finish and there were a number of little hide-away spots; Mac surmised for private interaction. It didn't take long for Mac's mind to wander to the question he'd been avoiding. _'How does Adam know about this place?'_ His musings were cut short when the bartender came back with two women. They each looked at the picture, but both shook their heads regretfully.

"Thank you for your time," Mac was about to turn and leave when a thought struck him. He turned back and looked at the bartender. "Do you know a man by the name of Adam Ross?" Mac knew he shouldn't be asking, but curiosity got the better of him. The man seemed to think for a moment before smiling.

"Yeah, actually, I know Adam. He hasn't been here for over a year. Why, is he involved?" Mac responded to the negative before turning back and leaving the club, mind spinning with questions.


	2. Chapter 2

Adam wrung his hands as Mac headed for his lab. There was something in the way the detective was looking at him now that made him a little uneasy. Mac stopped in the doorway, assessing the fear in Adam's eyes before speaking softly.

"The bartender said he didn't recognise the vic," Mac explained. "So we're gonna need a DNA match to ID him." Adam nodded his understanding, not wanting to risk speaking.

"I'll get a blood sample sent up from autopsy. I'm on my way there now." Again Adam nodded and nothing more. Forcing himself not to sigh aloud, Mac nodded in return before leaving the lab. Adam let out a long breath, turning back to his work. Mac hadn't said anything but that didn't mean he didn't know anything. If Rick was still bar manager then it was undoubtedly he who Mac would have talked to. With another sigh Adam forced himself to focus on the job at hand. There was a murder to solve and Adam's past had nothing to do with it. For now.

(~*~)

Mac was sitting in his office going over the case file. DNA had thrown up no hits and AFIS had done nothing with his fingerprints. So, Mac was back to the beginning. Leaning forward on his forearms, Mac studied the position of the body. The victim was doubled over on his knees. The attacker had obviously strangled him from behind although the ligature was still unknown. Sid had agreed that it was most likely a belt of some kind. There had been no attempt made to hide the body and so it seemed to Mac that this killing may be some kind of statement. The rain had destroyed much of the evidence, which left Mac feeling somewhat useless. A whole night and half a day had gone by, and Mac had nothing to show for it. The phone ringing pulled Mac out of his thoughts and he answered it distractedly.

"Taylor."

_"Mac, we got another body. Same area as the last one. Looks to be the same killer from what I can tell."_ Mac pinched the bridge of his nose as Flack spoke.

"Alright, I'm on my way." Mac hung up and stood up from his desk. With a stunted smile he looked out the window; the weather had cleared up which meant more evidence to put this guy away.

(~*~)

Adam looked up sharply as a box full of evidence was placed in front of him. Mac had a small smile on his face and Adam couldn't help relaxing when he saw it.

"Another body?" He asked quietly. Mac nodded.

"The weather held out this time, so we have more to work with." Adam smiled a little as he began to take out the evidence bags and look at them. "This victim had the same stamp on his hand." Adam's movements stuttered for a few seconds, but he tried to pretend it hadn't happened. Mac noticed, but he too chose to ignore it. "I'm heading back to Club Paradise to see if anyone knows this guy."

"Ok. I'll run these samples as soon as possible." Mac didn't like the way Adam's voice shrunk but there was nothing he could do. He smiled reassuringly before turning to leave. Adam was holding something back about Club Paradise; Mac knew that. But it wasn't his place to pry. If Adam wanted to tell him, the lab tech would do so in his own time.

In the lab, Adam sat down with a sigh. One look from Mac made Adam want to spill his secrets but fear always won out. As long as his name didn't come up there was no reason for Adam to tell anyone about his history at Club Paradise. The rationalisation was shaky and it didn't stop the twisting feeling in Adam's stomach whenever Mac left with that disappointed look in his eyes. Shaking his head, Adam turned back to the evidence on his desk. He may not be able to beat his fear but he could at least give Mac his best work and find out who killed these men.


	3. Chapter 3

Adam looked up from where his head was resting on his arms, to see Mac looking down at him. Blinking repeatedly, Adam saw Mac smirk.

"What time is it?" Adam asked quietly.

"It's 7am," Mac concealed a chuckle when Adam's eyes widened. "Have you been here all night?" Adam nodded slowly.

"I was waiting for results," Adam trailed off to look at his computer screen. Results were flashing at him and Adam quickly stood up to retrieve it. With a smile that covered the tiredness in his eyes Adam turned to Mac.

"I believe we have a suspect," Adam beamed, standing aside to reveal the results. Mac looked at the screen before turning to Adam with a genuine smile.

"I'll call Flack." Adam watched Mac leave in a rush. Adam's stomach fluttered as he watched the determination in Mac's stride. Taking a deep breath, Adam turned back to the computer and printed the results.

(~*~)

Mac walked out of the interrogation room, frustration clear on his face. All the LEOs got out of his way; having heard what happened inside the room. Flack followed on Mac's heels, a similar scowl in place.

"I don't get it Mac," Don spoke eventually. "How can he not be our guy? I was sure we had him."

"So was I," Mac answered, stopping to look at Flack. The weariness in Mac's eyes was clear and Don placed a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"We'll get the guy," Flack assured, although he wasn't sure himself. "There's gotta be more evidence, right?" Mac nodded slowly. Then a thought dawned on him. Shrugging out from under Don's hand, Mac gave a small smile.

"I think I may have an idea." Without another word Mac was gone, leaving Flack to look on with confusion.

(~*~)

Adam felt like the whole lab was looking as he made his way through the corridors. He had been called into Mac's office; his boss had a determined look on his face when he'd spoken. It worried Adam and thrilled him at the same time. Stepping into the office, Adam closed the door behind him.

"Mac?" Mac turned at the sound of Adam's timid voice.

"What do you know about Club Paradise?" Mac was getting straight to the point, and Adam surmised the interrogation didn't go the way he wanted.

"The club is owned by an anonymous backer. It was established in 1995…"

"No," Mac corrected, leaning against his desk as Adam fidgeted in front of him. "Tell me what you know about Club Paradise, from when you were a member." Adam flushed bright red and he turned a little away from his boss.

"How do you know about that?" Adam's voice was hushed, and Mac felt a little dirty for going behind his back.

"The bar manager said he knew you." Adam nodded jerkily before turning back to Mac. The older man was looking expectantly at him and Adam knew he couldn't deny Mac his request.

"I used to go there… with a boyfriend," Adam was expecting Mac to react to this but his face remained expressionless. Adam continued carefully. "The place caters mostly to couples, and submissive safety is paramount. If you're single, you have to be a sub to get in alone. The only way single dominants get in, is if they come with a couple who can vouch for them, or on the rare occasion they were members with a partner, but the relationship ended." Mac was nodding along encouragingly and Adam sat down before continuing. He relaxed a little when he realised Mac wouldn't judge him for what he was saying.

"Regular members are known by Rick, and he knows everybody's safe word. He'll make the rounds a few times an hour, and if he hears anyone's safe word, he makes sure things are stopped right then."

"How do you identify if someone is single?"

"Collars," Adam offered. "Or markings of any kind. Some subs will be leashed; some doms like to leave the leash hanging to show how good their subs are. I've met a few couples who have matching tattoos, but for public places like the Club there's usually some physical symbol; like a necklace or bracelet." Mac nodded; he didn't know what to ask next. There were so many questions running through his mind, but most of them were too personal to Adam.

"You said safety is paramount?" Adam nodded in confirmation. "Do you think Rick would be receptive to having an undercover team put in place at the club?" Mac was serious as he spoke but Adam looked at him incredulously. Covering quickly, Adam ran the idea through his mind.

"Who did you have in mind?" Adam asked, elaborating before Mac could ask. "The people who attend the Club are very private, and they'll be able to tell if anyone is out of place."

"To be honest, I hadn't thought about that yet," Mac answered; his wry smile putting Adam at ease for a moment. "I'll call a meeting and see who's willing to do this."

"I'll do it." The words were out before Adam could think of what he was offering. Mac looked at him carefully, seemingly waiting for Adam to change his mind.

"Rick knows me," Adam spoke slowly; thinking it through as he talked. "He trusts me. If I go in he's likely to be a lot more cooperative." Mac searched Adam's face and the younger man forced himself not to gulp. Adam met Mac's gaze steadily. He wanted to help the case and if the thought of kneeling at Mac's feet made his stomach flip, that was nobody's business but his own. After what felt like an age, Mac nodded.

"Alright, Adam. But you're not going in alone. Call Rick and tell him you and I will be staking out the club from tomorrow night." Adam nodded, ignoring the pounding in his chest as he pulled out his phone and dialled the familiar number.


	4. Chapter 4

Adam looked at himself in the mirror. He was due at Mac's place in half an hour. He had to help Mac get dressed; the older man had no idea what he was doing when it came to a place like Club Paradise. Adam took a deep breath, checking his eyeliner but not really looking. His mind was racing. It had been so long since Adam had stepped foot inside the Club and the memories that surfaced of the last time weren't happy ones. Pushing himself away from the sink, Adam left the room quickly. He couldn't let himself think about it. This was just work. Mac wasn't really his Dom and they weren't going out to mingle. If they happened to meet anyone Adam knew, he'd stick to the cover story. Mac was leading this operation but Adam had just as big a part to play. It was his job to make Mac look good with the other members and he was determined to do just that.

Adjusting the black leather collar around his neck, Adam looked down at the tight clothes that covered his body. He allowed himself a small smile when he thought about the looks he'd receive in this. His entire look screamed submission and Adam knew how much of a draw that gave him. Covering up his outfit with a long, high-collared coat, Adam left his apartment for Mac's.

(~*~)

Mac opened the door to a nervous Adam. With a reassuring smile he beckoned the younger man in. Adam closed the door behind him and slipped off his coat. Mac's eyes widened at the sight before him. Adam's clothes were clinging to him in all the right places, but Mac couldn't take his eyes off the collar around his neck. The leather was an inch wide with small silver rivets all along. It fit snugly against Adam's neck; the colour contrasting with his pale complexion. Adam stood still for Mac's appraisal. The submissive side he thought he'd buried suddenly flared up, leaving him desperate for Mac's approval.

"I feel underdressed," Mac spoke eventually, his voice unnaturally rough. Adam smiled softly at this.

"You look good," He replied, looking at Mac. His boss was wearing a pair of dark slacks and a loose fitting navy blue dress shirt. The top two buttons were undone, inviting curiosity but showing nothing. Adam forced himself not to gulp as he fell gracefully to his knees at Mac's feet. The older man looked down at him, clearly confused.

"This is how I'll be at the club," Adam spoke softly, his eyes fixed on the floor. "And we can't afford for you to have that look on your face when I am." Mac wanted to laugh but the tightness in his chest wouldn't allow it. Slowly, he started to circle Adam; getting used to the sight of him like this.

"Do you have to be looking at the floor?" Mac asked when he was back in front of Adam.

"I don't have to," Adam's voice again was soft and demure. "If it is your wish that I look at you, that's what I'll do."

"I want you to look at me when we're talking," Mac said firmly. Adam looked up and Mac could see something swimming in his eyes.

"You'll have to explain that if you're asked," He offered. Mac nodded his understanding. Adam continued. "Do you prefer Sir, or Master?"

"I prefer Mac." Adam laughed softly at this.

"You'll have a lot of explaining to do if someone asks about us."

"I'll manage." Adam nodded before taking a deep breath. Now came the hard part.

"You have to touch me," Adam spoke quickly, and Mac wasn't sure he heard right. Adam explained. "As long as I'm wearing this collar, I'm your property. There can't be any hesitation in the way you handle me." Mac understood, but he wasn't sure where to start. "Would this be easier if I was standing?" Adam asked, and Mac nodded. The same grace with which he fell pushed Adam to his feet, and he offered Mac a small smile. Mac tried his best to smile back, his hands clenching and releasing at his sides. Slowly, so Mac could see what he was doing, Adam took the other man's hands in his, linking their fingers.

"Relax, Mac," Adam spoke softly, coaxing Mac to participate. "This doesn't have to be hard. We know each other pretty well, and it's not like you'll have to grope me." Mac couldn't help smiling at this and he gently squeezed Adam's hands in his. Adam nodded his approval, and Mac released his hands. Adam stood perfectly still as Mac considered his options. Slowly, with some hesitation, Mac reached out. The touch was timid at first; Mac rested one hand on Adam's shoulder whilst his other hovered over the younger man's waist. Taking a deep breath Mac made the final move and gripped Adam's hip. Adam was looking into Mac's eyes, trying to reassure his boss. Stepping forward, Mac let his hand on Adam's shoulder slip to his neck, thumb rubbing softly over the skin there. Adam swallowed reflexively and forced himself not to close his eyes.

"Is this ok?" Mac asked quietly. Adam's voice failed him so he simply nodded. Mac was too busy trying to focus to notice the lack of a vocal response. Moving his hands simultaneously, Mac rubbed Adam's arms gently. The movement seemed to calm Adam a little and he regained the rest of his mind.

"Are you ready?" Adam asked softly. Mac looked up, his blue eyes turning steel, and nodded. Adam nodded back before stepping aside and letting Mac open the door and following his boss out.

(~*~)

The ride to the club was silent, as Adam kept up an internal litany to calm himself. Mac was driving but out of the corner of his eye Adam saw the older man glancing at him every few minutes. What was worrying Adam the most was that none of this felt weird. The lab tech figured it should feel strange; trailing behind Mac in a show of respect and readying his body to fall at any second. Somehow, being in this with Mac made it so much easier. Adam knew that if this were Danny or Flack he'd be freaking out right now, and so would they. Mac pulled the car up outside the nondescript club entrance and got out of the car. Adam didn't follow and it took Mac a few seconds to realise why. Rounding the car, Mac opened the door for Adam who smiled encouragingly at him. It had somehow been silently agreed that there would be no leash. Adam figured it made sense not to let any suspect have something to grab him by, and he'd never much cared for them anyway. Mac stopped them before the entrance, making sure to look Adam directly in the eye. Adam looked back, projecting all the confidence he didn't feel into the look. It seemed to be enough for Mac, who smiled before turning on his heel. Adam kept the appropriate distance behind Mac and followed his boss into the Club.


	5. Chapter 5

Adam looked around at the familiar interior of the Club; surprised when something inside him relaxed. He knew his place here and he knew exactly what was expected of him. Pressing close to Mac as people milled around them, Adam was pleased to notice his boss didn't tense at the contact. Either it really wasn't a problem or Mac was amazing undercover. Adam followed as Mac led them to a booth in the corner. It was perfect. It had just the right viewpoint of the entire bar but at the same time afforded them a little privacy. This would cover up for any problems Mac or himself had transitioning into this world together. Mac sat at the booth. He touched Adam's arm before he had time to kneel.

"Go get us some drinks," Mac spoke loud enough for only Adam to here, and he nodded his understanding. Turning, Adam kept his eyes down as much as he could while walking to the bar. He could feel so many eyes on him and it scared him a little. Somewhere in this crowd could be a murderer. When Adam got to the bar he put in his order of one non-alcoholic beer and a cherry soda. He knew Mac wouldn't want to be drinking, but for the sake of the cover it had to seem like he was here to relax. Taking the drinks when they were ready, Adam offered a small smile to Rick who had served him. He knew a tab had already been set up and Rick was going to be serving them all night to guard against drugging.

Adam got back to the table in short order, placing both drinks on the table before falling easily to his knees beside Mac. One hand went immediately to Mac's ankle, ready in case he needed to alert his boss of anyone suspicious. Adam almost jumped when he felt Mac's hand settle in his hair but he relaxed quickly into the touch. It may have just been for the cover but Adam had the feeling Mac was trying to soothe him a little too. They stayed like that for quite a while; Mac gently stroked Adam's hair as both men kept a lookout for someone who may be their suspect. After a while Adam realised he hadn't been concentrating for some time. Somewhere along the way he'd become focussed on the hand in his hair and the warmth of Mac's leg against his side. Adam gave himself a mental shake just in time, as a new pair of legs appeared in his line of sight.

"What a beautiful boy you have." Adam felt Mac's hand tighten in his hair and he couldn't help the small smile it caused. The man attached to the legs had a deep voice that held a clear undertone of caring to it.

"You're alone," Mac noted and Adam knew it was partially for his benefit, since he couldn't see much.

"Not quite," The man replied. "My girl is over at the bar. Flirting with a waitress." Adam heard the interested 'oh?' Mac answered with, followed by a warm laugh from the mystery man.

"She likes to tease me," He explained, sitting in a nearby chair. His legs slipped out of Adam's eye line. "She thinks I don't know what she's doing."

"And what's that?" Mac asked.

"Trying to make me jealous. She's insecure, you see. She likes to see how much I want her. It's a little juvenile for my tastes, but if it makes her happy…" Adam could hear the fondness in the man's voice and apparently Mac picked up on it too.

"You love her." It wasn't a question. Another laugh from the man followed.

"She does test me," He spoke with affection. "But yes, I love her. That girl is my world; if only she'd believe it." Adam noticed in the back of his mind that Mac had started stroking his hair again. When the mystery man spoke again his voice held an edge of knowing.

"Of course, I don't need to tell you…" Mac didn't reply and Adam belatedly noticed he was leaning into Mac's leg more and more. Mac wasn't answering because he didn't need to. Adam was talking loud enough for the both of them.

"I just stopped by because I see you're new here," The man stood as he spoke. "If you ever want some company, just wave us over. My name's Bill, by the way."

"Mac," came the reply.

"Good to meet you, Mac. Now if you'll excuse me; I have some amateur dramatics to put on." Mac chucked softly as the man walked away towards the bar. Mac took a drink from his glass before taking Adam's cherry soda off the table and holding it in front of the younger man. Adam simply wrapped his lips around it, and Mac got the message. Carefully, he tipped some of the liquid into Adam's mouth. Adam swallowed, and Mac replaced the drink on the table. Leaning forward, Mac used his hand in Adam's hair to tilt the younger man's head up. This afforded them the ability to talk, while still seeming to an outsider that Mac was in control.

"You see anything suspicious?" Mac asked softly. Adam forced himself to focus on Mac's eyes as the older man spoke.

"Can't really see much of anything," Adam answered quietly. Mac nodded his understanding and stopped to think for a moment. Moving his hand to Adam's arm, Mac used it to pull Adam up and situate him in his boss' lap. Adam moved easily but the question in his eyes was easily readable.

"Better view for you," Mac spoke into Adam's ear and the tech had to stop himself shivering. "And nobody's the wiser if they're looking." Adam nodded his understanding and wiggled into Mac's embrace; resting his head on Mac's shoulder and subtly surveying the room. He could see so much more from this position and if having so much of his body connected to Mac was making his stomach flutter, well he just had to keep a lid on it. Mac's arms came to wrap loosely around Adam and the younger man couldn't help relaxing as he looked around the room. This close Adam could smell Mac's skin and it made his heart leap. Mac reached out for his beer, a little surprised at how easy this was. Having Adam in his lap felt as natural as could be and the steady heartbeat he could feel against his chest was greatly calming. So when that heartbeat rapidly increased, Mac had to look at Adam. The younger man's eyes were wide and fixed on someone in the crowd.

"Adam?" Mac asked softly, instinctively tightening his grip on Adam.

"I know him," Adam whispered, eyes still fixed. Mac followed Adam's eye line to see a stocky man coming through the crowd towards them. "From before." Mac didn't need to ask to know that 'before' meant when Adam came here with his ex. The look of fear on Adam's face made Mac think this man could be one of the reasons Adam didn't come here anymore. Mac straightened as the man stopped in front of them; Adam's burrowing further into his side didn't go unnoticed.

"Can I help you?" Mac asked, gaze steely. The man simply smirked and gestured towards Adam.

"Just thought I'd offer a friendly warning. That sub you got there is damaged goods." Mac felt Adam's breath hitch at the words. Tightening his hold on Adam, Mac offered the man a dismissive smile.

"Is that so?"

"I'm friends with his old Dom; the kid can't take orders. No discipline." To the surprise of both Adam and the man, Mac laughed.

"I think that's where your friend went wrong," He explained lightly. "I don't order Adam to do anything. I simply ask things of him and he does them, without question, because he loves me." Adam's chest tightened at the truth he heard in the words but he had the presence of mind to press closer into Mac; proving the older man's point with the action.

"Make him go away," Adam spoke to Mac, loud enough for the other man to hear. Mac almost laughed aloud at this.

"No offence, but my boy really doesn't like you so I'm gonna have to ask you to leave." The shocked look on the man's face made Adam chuckle softly, which in turn caused Mac to smile. The man's expression darkened at this.

"You believe him over me?" The man seemed genuinely incredulous and Mac couldn't understand why.

"Do I trust the person I share my life with more than a random stranger?" Mac asked, as if he were speaking to a child. "Yes, I do. Now please leave." Despite the 'please' Mac threw in the man could clearly see he wasn't welcome so, with ill grace, the turned and left. Adam let out a breath he wasn't aware he was holding and Mac looked at him carefully.

"You alright?" He asked lowly. Adam nodded but the movement was jerky. Mac sighed a little, looking around the room.

"Maybe we should call it a night," He offered.

"No," Adam shook his head emphatically. "The victims weren't killed until after 10, it's only 9:30. We can't go yet." Mac couldn't help smiling. Even in his present condition, Adam still had the job first in his mind.

"Ok," Mac conceded. "But if it gets to be too much, you tell me." Adam nodded. Mac tilted the younger man's chin, making him look into sharp blue eyes. "You tell me," He repeated.

"Yes, Mac," Adam almost whispered and Mac noticed the same something he'd seen swimming in those eyes before they left the apartment. With a soft, approving smile Mac let go of Adam's chin and turned his attention back the crowd. Adam, however, didn't stop looking at Mac. He couldn't. His attention was eventually pulled away by the sight of an apparent Dom forcing a young man through the crowd.

"Mac," Adam whispered. Mac looked in the direction Adam was looking and saw the couple.

"You think he's in trouble?" Mac asked discreetly.

"Hard to tell," Adam replied. He looked at Mac, a little worry in his eyes. "Follow my lead?" Mac nodded wordlessly and Adam slid off his lap. Taking Mac's hand, Adam led the older man through the crowd. The Dom in question was heading towards the emergency exit, young man in tow. Stepping back, Adam pulled Mac's arm around his waist, and Mac quickly got the idea. Taking control, Mac pressed into Adam; walking the younger man towards the exit. They followed the suspect couple out and Adam visibly relaxed the moment they got outside.

"Adam?" Mac asked, confused at the change in demeanour.

"Tattoos," Adam whispered and Mac looked up at the couple. The Dom had what Mac now believed to be his own sub up against a wall. Their hands were linked above their heads and Mac could clearly see the matching tattoos on their wrists. Their conversation alerted the Dom and Mac's hand instinctively tightened around Adam's waist. The Dom gave a small smile and stepped away from his sub a fraction.

"You like to watch?" He asked Mac, who offered a smirk of his own.

"He does," Mac replied. Adam was surprised at how good Mac was at thinking on his feet.

"What do you think, baby?" The Dom asked his sub, pulling the young man away from the wall to face Mac and Adam. The young man made a keening noise in the back of his throat; clearly too far gone for any decision making. The Dom raised his eyebrows playfully before leaning into his subs ear.

"Would you like them to watch?" He asked, loud enough for Mac and Adam to hear. "Would it get you off if I let these strangers see you; stretched out and begging for me?" The sub made a desperate noise. Mac almost felt sorry for him.

"On your knees." The sub dropped immediately and his Dom left him there. The sub didn't move at all as the Dom approached Mac and Adam.

"Hey," He whispered, making sure his sub couldn't hear him. "I don't mean to be a tease, but I'm really not into the exhibitionist thing." Mac smiled understandingly.

"Just using it to rile him up?" The Dom nodded and Mac nodded in return. "Not a problem. Have a good night."

"You too," The Dom smiled widely and Mac turned Adam back towards the wedged open exit.


	6. Chapter 6

The rest of the night was uneventful and soon Mac was driving them home. Adam was unnervingly quiet. Mac kept looking over to check on the younger man. When they arrived at Mac's place; it had been decided they'd both be staying there, Mac opened Adam's door for him out of instinct. Adam didn't protest, simply following Mac into the apartment building silently. When they got inside, Adam stood nervously by the door. Mac looked over and sighed softly. Tonight had hit Adam hard and Mac understood the younger man was feeling displaced.

"Why don't you sit down, Adam?" It wasn't really a question and Mac put just enough force behind it to keep Adam focussed. It surprised Mac how quickly Adam complied, moving to sit on the sofa and pulling his feet up underneath himself. Mac watched the young man for a moment, noticing the way his eyes stayed downcast. Mac was completely out of his depth. Adam was clearly going through something and Mac felt powerless to help him. Moving into the kitchen, Mac decided to prepare some warm milk. He wasn't sure why, but it seemed like a good idea. It took only moments and soon he was back at the sofa. He watched Adam carefully, who seemed almost catatonic. Making the decision to take charge of the situation Mac stepped forward and tapped Adam's leg. Adam looked up immediately and Mac smiled as best he could.

"Budge up," Mac encouraged and Adam slowly dropped his legs and shifted. Mac sat in the space made and handed Adam the warm milk. Adam took it with slightly shaking hands. Mac gently, carefully pulled the younger man against him. Adam folded easily; his legs tucking back under himself as he rested his head on Mac's shoulder.

"You did really well tonight Adam," Mac spoke softly, one hand rubbing Adam's arm as the younger man sipped on his milk. Adam didn't respond but Mac felt him relax a fraction. They stayed that way for a few long moments until Adam had finished his milk. After taking the glass and placing it on the table, Mac turned towards the still silent Adam.

"Are you ready to go to bed?" He asked softly. Adam seemed to genuinely think about this for a moment before shaking his head.

"I'd like to stay here for a while," The words were barely a whisper and Mac immediately went back to his position next to Adam. The younger man let out a grateful breath and leaned back against Mac's shoulder. This time Mac ran his hand through Adam's downy hair and before long he heard Adam's breathing even out. Smiling softly, Mac couldn't bring himself to move Adam now that he was finally relaxing. In his own time Adam stirred, sitting up and looking curiously at Mac.

"Is everything ok?" Mac asked carefully. Adam nodded, his gaze not moving from Mac's eyes.

"I'd like to go to bed now," Adam spoke quietly. Mac nodded and slowly, so Adam could see what he was doing, he stood. Adam followed suit, eyes still on Mac.

"I'll show you to the guest room," Mac almost mumbled but his words were clear enough to be heard. Adam's movements stuttered for a second, but he quickly schooled the shocked look from his face. It didn't go unnoticed however; Mac just chose not to say anything. He had no idea where Adam's head was right now and he didn't want to risk further complications. Once Adam had nodded his agreement, Mac led him from the living room back towards the bedrooms.

(~*~)

Mac awoke early the next morning, having not gotten very much sleep at all. He made his way into the kitchen to find Adam already up.

"Morning Mac," Adam smiled and Mac could see the light was back in his eyes. What ever had been bothering him last night seemed gone now.

"Morning."

"I made coffee. I wasn't sure if you'd want breakfast."

"Coffee's great, thanks." Mac leaned against the counter and reached for the coffee pot.

"The lab called while you were asleep," Adam informed as Mac finished pouring his coffee. "Sid finished the autopsies and it seems we may be looking for more than one suspect."

"That would make sense," Mac mulled it over as he took a swig from his mug. "If single Doms need clearance to get in, it follows that our killers would be either two likeminded Doms or a Dom and their sub."

"Are we assuming the killers are members of Club Paradise?" Adam asked, filling what had to be at least his second cup of the morning.

"It's possible that the killers are outsiders," Mac conceded. "But both victims having been to the Club on the night of their deaths is a big coincidence."

"So we go with the most likely scenario," Adam agreed. His phone was halfway out of his pocket when he froze, causing Mac to look at him with concern.

"Adam?" Mac prompted.

"I uh… I just forgot today is Saturday," Adam spoke slowly. Measured. It put Mac's senses on alert.

"What's special about Saturday?" Adam was quiet for a long time and Mac, having barely woken up at this point, was losing patience. "I need to know Adam." He was being short, Mac knew, but he couldn't really help it. Adam's head snapped up at Mac's words and he was replying in record time.

"It's a mixer night," Adam spoke quickly, and Mac didn't like the spooked look in his eyes. "Couples talk to each other, meet with singles. It's where people go to hook up. Kinda like swinging, I guess. Sometimes… sometimes there are demonstrations. There's a stage set up and…"

"It's ok Adam. I think I get it now." Mac spoke softly this time, and Adam stopped speaking.

"We're not ready," Adam blurted; immediately looking away. Mac didn't answer right away. He trusted Adam's judgement, but they had to go back in.

"How do we get ready?" He eventually asked. Adam looked back at Mac as if the older man had grown an extra head.

"Mac, this is the kind of thing couples attend after years together. After trust is built and boundaries are set. Going in and not knowing everything there is to know, like we've been together for years, will blow our cover!"

"And tonight is a likely night for another murder; couples mingling with singles, everyone's guard will be down. We can't stay out of this."

"Then let me go alone," Adam offered quickly. "You can monitor me from outside. I'll fit in better than you; I know the world."

"No." The word was definite, accompanied by a stern look and Adam felt his body reacting against his will. Holding onto the counter, Adam forced himself to breathe. "Look, Adam," Mac started again, his tone tired. "I know you want to help, but you're not a field agent. I won't let you get hurt because I'm not there to protect you. You're not trained for this."

"And you're not trained to be my Dom," Adam snapped back. The emotions from last night all flooded back into him and he stared his boss down. "You can play at it fine, but if a real Dom took the time to look, he'd see right through you." Mac didn't know how to respond. A part of him, deep inside flared with indignation. Something must have seeped through into his expression because, when Mac looked back at Adam, the younger man had gone slightly red.

"Mac, I'm sorry," Adam's voice was quiet but his eyes were locked with the older man's. "I just don't want to blow this whole operation and let these killers go free. You understand that, right?"

"I do," Mac's voice was even when he spoke. "But you have to understand that doing nothing makes it more likely that someone else will die." Adam took a series of calming breaths. Mac did the same. They regarded each other for a moment; the intensity of the argument stopping any more words.

"If we do this," Adam eventually spoke; his voice shaky. "It's all on you. I can't play at this without…" Taking a deep breath, Adam decided he may as well go all the way. "Without falling under. Do you understand what that means?" Slowly, Mac nodded. Running a hand across his face, Adam turned towards the door. "I need to go. I need to go for a run or something." Again, Mac only nodded. Adam left as quickly as he could without running and as soon as he heard the door close, Mac all but collapsed against the counter. Running the conversation back, Mac wondered why he'd had to stamp down that little voice that wanted to shout that Yes, he could be a good Dom for Adam. Exhaling heavily, Mac reached for the coffee pot. When Adam got back they'd need to talk. Mac needed a lot of caffeine before that happened.


	7. Chapter 7

Adam breathed evenly. His feet pounding against the ground beneath him provided a good rhythm. It was repetitive. It was calming. Running had always soothed him when he got like this. It had been a while since the desire had risen so strongly though. Standing up to Mac had been exciting and terrifying, and the whole time all Adam had really wanted was to surrender to those stormy eyes. He'd only fought so hard because he knew he was right. They weren't prepared and the thought of what they'd need to do –the part of himself Adam would have to share- in order to be ready scared the hell out of him. Adam stopped mid-stride; all his energy suddenly evaporated. He couldn't do this. He couldn't share this part of his life with Mac. Not knowing the way he felt about the older man. Closing his eyes, Adam forced himself to keep breathing. When the panic attack that had been building passed, Adam turned around and headed back to Mac's apartment. Filled with a new determination, Adam began walking with a purpose. He was in control of this. It wasn't like before. Mac would never hurt him and this time Adam was the one with all the knowledge. He could do this.

Mac looked up at the sound of the door. Without a word Adam went straight towards the bedrooms, leaving Mac to look on with trepidation. He returned a moment later with something clenched in his right hand. Mac stood up from his position on the sofa and regarded Adam carefully. With one last deep breath, Adam raised his hand and showed Mac the collar he'd worn the previous night.

"Adam?" Mac spoke eventually; having no idea what was going on.

"Take it," Adam spoke quickly and quietly; eyes not meeting Mac's. "If we're doing this right, only you get to decide when and where I wear this. I can ask for it, but you have to put it on me." Mac took the collar tentatively. He had the feeling he didn't understand the implications here, but he was just happy Adam seemed to be on board. "There's more," Adam moved on quickly, still avoiding Mac's gaze. "There are things you need to know. About me. About… this."

"Adam, look at me." Mac was using that tone again – calming but with distinct authority running through. It made Adam obey without thinking; looking Mac in the eye. "It's ok," Mac continued. "You can tell me. I'm listening."

"Can we sit?" Adam's voice was timid, but Mac smiled reassuringly and they moved to the sofa.

"Take your time," Mac encouraged Adam, who seemed close to losing it. "There's no rush."

"I'm not ready for this," Adam admitted. "I've been trying so hard to hide this part of myself."

"It's ok," Mac replied and a quick glance showed Adam the supportive look on Mac's face. "Just start slow. How long ago did this start for you?"

"It's been in me almost my whole life," Adam sighed. "I only knew what to call it when I was about 16; didn't do anything about it until I moved to New York."

"Your ex?" Mac prompted. Adam nodded slowly.

"He was my first. He used that against me. Until I started going to the club with him, I'd never even heard words like 'limits' or 'safe word.' Rick was the one to tell me about that stuff. Before him, I just assumed it was my fault…" Adam's expression became sad, and Mac touched his knee in reaction.

"What, Adam? What was your fault?"

"That I didn't like some of the stuff we did. I figured it was all or nothing. Nobody ever told me I didn't have to enjoy it all, and he always made me feel bad when I didn't." Adam's chin was on his chest by now. Mac squeezed his knee a little.

"What made you break it off?"

"The man we met at the club," Adam looked back up to Mac's face slowly. "He wanted to share me. I didn't understand how someone could love me and still want to give me to someone else. It was the biggest fight we ever had. He accused me of not respecting him; told me I was a bad sub and that nobody would want me if I left him."

"But you left anyway?"

"Thanks to you." Mac looked shocked at this, and Adam laughed softly. "I'd applied to work at the lab behind his back. I got the letter telling me you wanted to interview me the morning before. The idea that someone else thought I was worth something, even if it was only for work, it helped. So I left, with nothing but the clothes I was wearing. I bought myself a new outfit for the interview and, by some miracle, you hired me. I never looked back after that." Mac swallowed thickly at the contentment he saw in Adam's eyes. He almost didn't want to ask the question on his lips.

"Don't you miss it?" Adam laughed again.

"All the time. I know more now, so I know what I really need. That makes it harder sometimes, but I won't put myself in that position again."

"What do you need?" Mac asked softly, and Adam turned his gaze away before answering.

"Someone to belong to," He replied quietly. "At work there are so many people demanding my time and that part of me can't help but slip through. I was never looking for a 24/7 thing; just someone who would see when I was falling and make sure it was them I fell for." Mac felt his heart stutter at Adam's softly spoken words.

"Do you know what BDSM stands for?" Adam asked suddenly. Mac forced himself to release Adam's knee at the question; not wanting to squeeze too tight and hurt the younger man.

"It's a combination," Mac eventually spoke. "Of three different terms. Bondage and Discipline, Dominance and Submission, and Sadism and Masochism." Adam nodded; he should have expected Mac to have done his homework.

"I don't like pain," Adam tried to explain. "Not really. A little edge is always good, but the idea of being beaten…" Adam shook off the shudder of old memories and continued. "Dominance and submission is my main thing. I do like bondage, but nothing heavy." Adam seemed lost now; not sure how to explain his needs to Mac. He was talking about his deepest secret to his freakin' boss! _He's a little more than your boss._ A small voice in his head pointed out.

"It's emotional for you," Mac supplied and Adam nodded. Mac suddenly felt bad for pushing this issue. He knew they needed to catch these killers, and the way he felt when Adam was curled into his lap was definitely a factor, but he'd pushed too hard. Adam was giving up a lot here. Mac should have realised how hard it was for him.

"Thank you," Mac spoke softly, earning a confused look from Adam. "For sharing this with me." Adam blushed a little but nodded. "You know you can trust me, right?"

"Of course," Adam answered quickly.

"It's been a trying morning," Mac said, changing the mood with a smile. "What do you say I take you out for breakfast?" Adam nodded.

"Let me just put some fresh clothes on." Mac nodded and watched Adam leave, hand tightening on the collar he belatedly realised he was still holding.


	8. Chapter 8

Adam returned shortly, a timid smile in place as he watched Mac look over the clothes he was wearing. With a smirk, Mac stepped closer.

"I think it's missing something," He said quietly before holding up the collar Adam had given him. Adam's eyes widened.

"Mac, I…"

"Do you trust me?" Mac spoke evenly, cutting Adam off. Taking a breath, Adam slowly nodded. Mac smiled in response before holding up the collar again. Adam leaned forward; baring his neck for Mac, who deftly secured the leather. "C'mon," Mac said; voice still soft. "I want to show you something."

Mac led the way out of the apartment with Adam following closely behind, a confused expression still adorning his features.

(~*~)

Adam looked around the diner. It seemed pretty standard. There we couples, and groups, and people sitting alone at the counter. Some were chatting happily while others seemed content to just sit in the company of their loved ones. Mac led Adam to a booth in the corner. Adam followed along, feeling very self-conscious. He resisted the urge to touch his collar but it felt heavier than ever, resting against his throat.

"Look around," Mac instructed gently. "Tell me what you see."

"Ok," Adam swallowed and looked around the room. "I see friends, talking and laughing. Couples whispering to each other. Uh…" Adam didn't know what he was supposed to be learning here, but he continued. "What looks like a trucker at the counter? Drinking coffee so he's probably been up all night."

"Look over there," Mac pointed towards the window.

"A group of people," Adam supplied. "Ages between 14 and 35, 40 maybe. A man wearing a leather jacket and a Mohawk. A younger girl in a plaid skirt… really short. They're sitting with a woman – she looks professional, and a boy in his school uniform. Looks like a prep school."

"That's a family," Mac explained. "They couldn't look more different from each other, and nobody is making a big deal." He pointed to the counter next. "And what about over there?" Adam looked where he was told, laughing softly.

"A teenage couple making out," He answered, head tilting to the side as he watched. "They're really into each other."

"Is anyone here batting an eye at them?" Mac asked. Adam shook his head. Slowly, he began to understand. "We walked in here and nobody said a word. They didn't even notice your collar, and those that did are ignoring it. This is New York City, Adam. You don't have to hide away because, honestly? Nobody really cares what you do, as long as it doesn't affect them."

"I think I'm getting it," Adam said softly, looking at Mac. "Thank you." Mac smiled and Adam ducked his head shyly as a waitress came to take their order.

Adam felt a flutter in his stomach when Mac ordered for him, but since it was exactly what he wanted –pancakes and coffee- he decided not to say anything. They ate in amicable silence as the diner patrons changed around them. When they were ready to leave Adam found himself waiting for Mac to stand first and, when Mac rested a hand on his lower back and encouraged him out of the door, Adam couldn't hold back the soft smile. They walked back towards Mac's apartment and Adam felt lighter than he had in a while. The sun was shining through the clouds and the way his shoulder brushed against Mac's every few steps was indefinably comforting.

When they got back to the apartment, Mac gave Adam that soft, encouraging smile what was fast becoming commonplace.

"Why don't you go and sit down. I just have to call the lab and check in." Adam nodded quiescently and did as he was told. Mac watched until Adam was seated before going into the kitchen and picking up the phone.

_"Flack."_

"Tell me something good," Mac said by way of greeting. A soft chuckle came across the line.

_"Good news is, no other bodies have been found. Bad news is, the bosses aren't happy with our progress."_

"Adam says that tonight is a mixer night at the club. If anything's going to happen, this is probably the night."

_"You want back-up?"_

"Yeah. See if you can get a surveillance van. You and Danny should be enough back up. I'm not anticipating a lot of trouble."

_"Alright, I'll let him know. You need anything else?"_

"Not for now. Call if there's any news."

_"Will do Mac. You take care. Of yourself and your boy."_

"My boy?" Mac's eyebrow raise was automatic, and the laugh he heard made it seem like Don could tell what he was doing.

_"Don't play dumb with me, Taylor. Anyone with a pair of eyes around this place can see how Adam feels about you."_ Mac didn't know what to say. He'd suspected, but the idea that everyone knew but him was a little worrying. Either Adam was more obvious when he wasn't around, or he was slipping as an investigator. Taking a breath, Mac tried to ignore it and continued.

"We'll be at the club around eight. Try and be outside before we get there."

_"You got it."_ Mac made a small sound and hung up the phone. He stood in the kitchen just a little while longer, calming himself to go back out to Adam. Tonight may be their last chance to catch this son of a bitch and Mac had to make sure both he and Adam were ready.


	9. Chapter 9

Adam looked up as soon as Mac entered his field of vision, a soft smile still on his lips.

"Everything ok?" He asked. Mac smiled in return.

"Everything's fine. Danny and Flack are setting up surveillance at the club." Adam's eyes widened slightly at this.

"Do you think we'll be in danger?"

"I'd just feel better knowing we're covered if need be." Mac kept his expression open and Adam responded to it. His shoulders sagged as the tension left his muscles.

"Ok," was all he said in return. Such quick acceptance made Mac feel… No. He wasn't going there right now. They had a job to do. He needed to focus. Adam shifted on the sofa and Mac automatically moved to sit next to him. Adam watched Mac curiously. The older man seemed deep in thought. In time Mac turned to look at Adam, who sat straighter in anticipation of the instruction that was coming

"I want you to carry a knife tonight. Just in case."

A flicker of fear crossed Adam's face but he nodded nonetheless. Mac seemed to calm at this, the worry lines on his face fading a little. Adam smiled in response and Mac suddenly felt lost. Adam was following his lead without question, but Mac couldn't even get his own head in the game. Giving in to his gut feeling, Mac wrapped an arm around Adam's shoulder and pulled the younger man in against him. Adam curled his legs up underneath him and leaned into Mac's touch. For a long while Mac just let the warmth seep into him. Adam gave a soft sigh of contentment but otherwise remained silent and still.

"I'm sorry I got you into this, Adam," Mac whispered.

He felt Adam's head shake against his chest before the mumbled "Don't be."

"I won't let anything happen to you. I promise."

Adam pulled away a little, looking Mac in the eyes. With a small, lopsided smile he said. "I know you won't."

Mac couldn't say what it was about that look that made him give in, but the next thing he knew was his hand on Adam's face as he pressed their lips together. Adam kissed back timidly and Mac couldn't stop himself from pulling the younger man closer. Soon they were laid out on the sofa. Adam's hands had moved to Mac's arms, which were now either side of Adam's head as Mac stroked his hair. The kisses lessened in intensity, eventually becoming just a press of lips again. Mac looked down at Adam and he could immediately see the younger man had needed it as much as him.

"When this is all over, I think we need to talk," Mac mumbled. Adam nodded slowly; worry seeping back into his expression. Mac made a move to get off Adam, but the younger man pulled him back.

"Stay," Adam almost whispered; the weight of Mac against him made Adam feel safe. "Just for a little while."

Mac smiled and moved himself into a more comfortable position atop Adam. More than anything, Mac was pleased that Adam had told him to stay. Not asked. It showed he wasn't losing himself in whatever this was, and that made Mac feel better. He needed a partner in this, especially with his limited knowledge. Mac felt kisses being pressed into his shoulder and looked down. Adam looked up at Mac through his eyelashes, and Mac had to look away to stay in control. He could feel the grin coming from Adam and it made him chuckle.

"Not now, Adam," Mac whispered. The pout made Mac laugh once more. Separating himself from Adam, Mac sat up. Adam wasn't far behind him and pressed himself back into Mac's side as soon as he was able. Mac looked over at Adam, eyes flicking down to the collar he still wore. "We should get that off you," Mac said as he reached up. Something akin to disappointment flashed in Adam's eyes but he moved to make it easier for Mac to unbuckle the leather and remove it. Adam touched his neck once it was freed. A sly smirk crossed his face as Mac turned to put the collar on the table. Once Mac returned to his seated position, Adam began to kiss his neck. Mac was surprised and quickly had to suppress his reactions. Adam moved slowly. He kissed up Mac's neck to just behind his ear and back down. "Adam?" Mac tried to get the younger man's attentions, but he wasn't listening. "Adam, what are you doing?" Mac couldn't hold back the shiver when Adam's teeth grazed along his throat. Mac's head fell back involuntarily and Adam took it as invitation. More kisses were dotted along his neck before Adam moved down to the older man's collarbone and repeated his ministrations. "Adam, we can't…" Mac's protest was cut off by a groan as Adam bit down.

"You want this," Adam whispered, somehow back at Mac's ear. "You want me. If you didn't you could have stopped me by now. So just relax and let me do this. Let me take care of you." The heavy sigh Mac gave in return was the closest to permission Adam was going to get, so he took it. With a mischievous smirk Adam moved from the sofa, sinking to his knees between Mac's legs. Looking up through his lashes, Adam saw the conflicting emotions on Mac's face and he couldn't help himself. "Just remember," he said with a twinkle in his eye. "You can always say stop."


	10. Chapter 10

Mac looked over at Adam as they drove to the club. The younger man was sporting the same satisfied smirk he'd been wearing since Mac first rested a hand on his downy head and gave in.

"You ready for this?" Mac eventually managed to say. Adam's cocky expression quickly faded and he gave a short nod. Making sure it was safe first; Mac took one hand off the wheel and placed it on Adam's knee. "You'll be ok, Adam. Just make sure you remember what we talked about."

"Keep my eyes open, alert you to anyone suspicious, keep my knife close at hand," Adam repeated and Mac smiled in approval. Moments passed in tense silence and all too soon they were pulling up in front of the club.

Mac helped Adam out of the car, and took a moment to look around. He spotted Danny and Don in an unmarked car, but only because he was looking. Giving them a short nod, he led Adam towards the doors.

"How are we keeping up communication?" Adam asked timidly.

"Inside is too loud to get a good read," Mac explained, leaning into Adam's ear to cover the real purpose of their conversation. "They'll be monitoring the outside of the building. If they hear anything suspicious, they'll come. Inside we're on our own."

Adam swallowed and nodded. Mac pulled away and entered the club for what Adam hoped would be the last time.

(~*~)

Adam couldn't make his muscles relax as he sat on his heels at Mac's feet. Every new face he saw put him on edge. It didn't take long for him to realise that nobody was approaching them, as they had before. If anything people were giving them a wide berth. Risking a look up, Adam understood why. Mac looked about ready to tear the head off anyone who so much as looked at Adam. The younger man understood: the situation was made all the more serious for Mac given their newfound relationship, but it wasn't helping their case. Taking a deep breath, Adam pulled himself up and straddled Mac, who looked up at him in surprise.

"Do you trust me?" Adam asked in Mac's ear.

"Of course," came Mac's immediate reply.

"Everyone can feel how much you want to protect me," Adam smiled. "As loved as that makes me feel, it's not helping us catch the bad guys."

Mac looked over Adam's shoulder and saw half the bar's patrons trying to be subtle as they watched the couple. "What do you propose?"

"I want you to do something for me," Adam waited until Mac nodded. "Just react. Don't think twice, and don't try to change your mind once you've made a move. Promise?"

Mac again nodded, and Adam awarded him another smile before leaning in to kiss him. Mac kissed back with fervour, feeling Adam's hands run up his chest to rest either side of his head. In return Mac settled one hand in Adam's hair and the other on his hip. Mac had no doubt the entire bar would be looking by this point. What he hadn't expected was the sudden stab of sharp teeth at his lip. Mac's instinct was to jerk away, and in the sudden movement, Adam ended up on the floor. He looked up at Mac with pleading eyes, and Mac understood what was happening. If the killer was here, they would think Mac was rejecting Adam. Standing up quickly, not giving himself a chance to back out, Mac stepped past Adam and walked out of the club. He didn't look back. He knew if he did, he would want to return and take Adam with him.

Adam watched Mac leave, schooling his features to look forlorn and rejected. He didn't move from his position on the floor for several moments. When he was as sure as he could be that Mac was out of the club, Adam got to his feet and headed towards the bar.

(~*~)

Danny and Flack shared a look when they saw Mac leave the club alone. After a quick glance around for anyone watching, he crossed over to the car and got in.

"What's going on, Mac?" Danny asked as Mac sat down.

"We weren't getting anywhere. Adam had an idea."

"One that involves him being alone?" Don asked, concern evident in his voice.

Mac was silent for a long moment, before giving a quiet answer. "He knows what he's doing. I trust his play."

"Alright," Danny said after watching Mac's expression. The three men turned their attention back to the club.

(~*~)

Adam sipped on his cherry coke and watched the bar from the corner of his eyes. It had only been five minutes, and already he could feel eyes on him. It took only a moment more before someone stepped into his space. Remembering to keep the sad look on his face, Adam looked up at the newcomer.

"He's an idiot."

"Excuse me?" Adam took in everything he could about the man before him. Over six feet tall, with dirty blond hair, broad shoulders, and murky eyes that Adam couldn't quite call blue.

"Your Dom, or I suppose it's ex-Dom now. Anyone who'd throw something as precious as you away is an idiot."

Adam fought the urge to defend Mac, instead choosing to smile timidly. "Thank you."

"If you don't mind my asking; what happened between you two?" the man's voice was light, and he seemed genuine in his concern.

"We, uh…" Adam paused, for both dramatic effect and to give himself a moment to concoct a story. "We haven't been… close, lately. I kept trying, but he didn't… I guess he just didn't want me anymore." Adam looked away, feigning embarrassment. He jumped at the hand resting on his hip, and when he looked back the man was smirking at him. "I'm sorry; I didn't get your name."

"And I didn't get yours," the man countered. "Why don't we leave it like that for a while?"

Adam's brow creased, but he knew he couldn't send the man away. This wasn't a personal encounter, after all. "I'm not sure," he said instead. The man picked up on the opening.

"Hey, I know you're on the rebound, and I'm not looking for anything serious, ok? You just look like you could use a little release. That's all I'm offering."

Adam offered a small smile, and the man grinned in return. The hand on Adam's hip tightened, and the man leaned in closer.

"Let's get outta here."


	11. Chapter 11

Mac looked at his watch. It had been almost half an hour since he'd left Adam in the club, and so far there'd been no movement.

"I don't like this," Danny voiced the concern all three were feeling.

"I say we give it ten more minutes," Flack offered. "If he's not out by then, Danny or I will go and pull him out."

Mac opened his mouth to agree, when the back door of the club opened. The three men watched as a stranger walked out, followed by Adam.

"Heads up," Flack said, and Danny got the monitoring equipment in place. Mac radiated tension as they watched.

Adam looked around as they left the club. He relaxed a little at seeing the unmarked car still sitting where it was parked hours before. "Where are we going?" Adam asked.

"Not far," the man answered. "Just have to wait for someone."

"Who?" Adam was careful to keep his expression owlish, so the man didn't feel he was being interrogated.

"Just a friend," the man countered smoothly. "I don't do this kind of thing at my place."

"You got a wife?"

The man laughed. "No, but I do have a reputation to protect."

Adam remained silent and looked around. The man had yet to say anything incriminating, and he wasn't sure what to say to get more information.

"So your ex," the man started after a minute, and Adam turned his attention back. "He have a job?"

"Marine; retired," Adam offered. "So I know a thing or two about keeping things quiet."

"And you?"

Adam paused. "He took care of me," he kept his tone subdued. "He liked me to be available to him all the time, so he paid for a place to stay and everything just a block away from him. Don't know what I'm gonna do now."

"I'm sure you won't have to worry about it for long."

Adam was about to ask what that meant, but a car pulling up stopped him. He waited for the driver to get out, but he didn't. The man put a hand on Adam's shoulder, and tried to push him towards the car. Adam panicked.

"Wait." The man stopped pushing and Adam continued. "Do you mind if I meet your friend first?"

Adam was worried he'd angered the man, but he smiled. "Of course. Wouldn't want you going off with strangers." Adam sighed with relief as the man knocked on the window of the car, his hand never leaving Adam's shoulder. The window was wound down and Adam recoiled.

_"That sub you got there is damaged goods."_

"No." Adam pulled himself away from the man's grip.

"What?" The man seemed confused.

From inside the car, came a laugh. "Forget it, Jack. He ain't gonna come."

'Jack' looked from Adam to the man in the car. "What the hell, Bill?"

"I know this kid. He was here with a really protective guy; how'd you get him?" As he spoke, 'Bill' got out of the car. Adam watched each of their movements carefully. He wanted to run, but knew they needed evidence one way or another.

"They broke up tonight," Jack explained.

"You ruined it," Adam spoke up. Bill turned his attention to Adam, who continued. "Ever since he met you he was different."

"Ah," Bill smirked. "Found out you weren't the perfect little toy he thought, huh? Or was it the thought that you'd been with someone else that bothered him? You're all the same, you know that?" Bill was advancing on Adam now. "You pout and bat your eyes. Tell us you belong to us. Make us think you'll do anything we want, when really you only want us to make you do what you already wanted to do."

"That's not true," Adam protested; trying to push Bill further. He hoped Mac and the team were catching this conversation.

"That's what they all say," Jack cut in. "It's all fun and roses as long as it's 'kneel here' or 'suck this', but as soon as you get out of the comfort zone, you get the red light."

"You ever think maybe it's you?" Adam countered.

Jack moved towards Adam, but was stopped by Bill's hand on his arm. Adam turned his focus Bill, who reached into his coat and pulled out what Adam could only describe as a choke-chain made of leather. The back of his mind registered that the pattern matched their murder weapon, while the rest of him forced breath in and out of his lungs.

"On your knees."

"No."

The punch was unexpected, and Adam reeled from the force. His back hit the club door and, before he could right himself, he was forced to his knees. Adam felt the leather being slipped around his neck. He tried not to think about it. He heard the men talking above his head but tried to block it out. Grabbing the knife that was hidden at his ankle, Adam reared up and stabbed Bill in the leg. A scream and a shout were followed by a tightening around Adam's neck. Adam struggled as his vision began to swim. He couldn't make sense of the noises around him. It sounded like there were more than two voices, but he couldn't be sure. Breath refused to come, and Adam felt his eyes slipping closed. A gunshot sounded, and Adam was vaguely aware of hands at his throat. He wanted to struggle, but he had no fight left in him.


	12. Chapter 12

"Hey. Hey, come on. Adam, open your eyes. Listen to me. You have to open your eyes. Adam, can you hear me?"

A voice. Adam knew that voice. He wanted to listen. He wanted to obey.

"Adam. It's over. Come on, now."

Adam's eyes fluttered open, and he focussed on Mac's worried face above him.

"That's it. Slow breaths."

Adam followed Mac's instruction; taking slow, shallow breaths. After a moment the world fell back into place, and Adam pushed himself up to sit. He opened his mouth to speak, but Mac stopped him.

"Your trachea is likely bruised," Mac explained. "You shouldn't speak for a while."

Adam looked around the alley and Mac moved to give him a better view. Bill was lying motionless a few feet away, and Jack was handcuffed and being pressed against a nearby wall by Flack. Danny was stood next to him making a phone call.

"Don't move, the paramedics are on their way." Mac pulled Adam's attention back. Adam saw the fear in Mac's eyes, and could only nod.

(~*~)

Mac decided to accompany Adam in the ambulance, leaving Danny and Flack to deal with the crime scene. The paramedic looked over Adam and determined that he would be ok, but Mac had insisted. They arrived at the hospital, and the doctor confirmed what the paramedic had said. He prescribed painkillers for Adam's throat, and recommended he stay off work for a few days. Mac took the prescription and led Adam to the car. When they got inside, Mac didn't start the car right away. He took a deep breath before looking at Adam. The younger man looked tired, and Mac could only sigh. Adam reached out, beckoning Mac to shift closer. When he was within reach, Adam placed a hand on the back of Mac's head and pulled him into a kiss. Mac rested a hand on Adam's waist and kissed back.

"We'll be ok," Mac surmised when they parted. Adam smiled. That was all he needed to hear.

The End.


End file.
